Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily to an apparatus and a method to facilitate the preparation of a batter-type food customized waffle product. More particularly, the invention is directed to an apparatus for the manufacture of sandwich bun style shaped waffles.
Background
Waffle irons are well-known in the art. Typically, a waffle iron maintains a honeycomb pattern on both sides of the waffle. In some instances, a waffle iron is designed to change the profile shape of the waffle as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. D570,157. Adjusting the profile shape of the waffle does not address the problem that the resulting waffles cannot be used effectively as a sandwich bun. The inherent shape of the waffle with its honeycomb pattern on both sides breaks apart under normal pressure from holding a sandwich during consumption. U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,784 creates a waffle with the honeycomb pattern on one side and a smooth flat profile on the opposite side. However, the design produces a thick waffle profile that creates a waffle with an undesirable thickness inconsistent with traditional waffles. In addition, the thick profile lengthens cook times in order to cook the batter thoroughly. This prevents the waffle from attaining proper texture and consistency and will burn the waffle exterior. Such design does not achieve the desired waffle product.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,854,244 attempts to address the stated problem. However the design produces an inner concave side that, while appropriate for use with a hotdog or sausage, is not appropriate for use with flat ingredients such as formed hamburger patties or chicken. The shaped waffle would collapse under slight hand pressure from holding the sandwich during consumption. Additionally, the design creates waffles with the honeycomb pattern on the outer convex side making it less comfortable to hold in a person's hands. In addition, the waffle irons of the prior art, typically comprise recessed cavities of uniform depth to create the waffle.